itfollowsfandomcom-20200216-history
Annie
Annie Marshall was a teenage girl that was being followed by The Entity after having sexual intercourse with another individual. Annie was the character that appeared in the opening scene of It Follows Personality Nothing much is known of Annie except she was, either for a short-period or constantly, sexually-active. Annie is portrayed as the typical high school teenager who appeared to be mature for her age. After being targeted and followed by the Entity, she pursued to hide from the It alone, exploiting her heroic and bold traits. Annie also appears to be a caring individual as she called her father and apologized for her failure to be successful and strong as her father wished her to be as It was approaching her on the beach. This also indicates that Annie is caring towards her family and possible friends. History Background It is shown that Annie was in high school and sometime before the events of the film, she had sexual relations with a man. Her life before her encounter with him is unknown except that Annie is meant to be portrayed as the normal high school teenager dealing with the issues of maturity. Being Followed After Annie's sexual encounter, she became the next target for the Entity and she soon realized the nature of the Entity either by noticing a figure walking towards her without cease. It is implied that she became isolated from her friends and family and tried to survive against the the Entity on her own. While being at home, Annie noticed the Entity walking up the street and towards her house, unknown to the audience. Annie ran outside and onto the street and stared at the implied presence. A woman walking her dog noticed Annie distressed and staring down an empty street and ask if Annie was alright. Annie replied back to the woman telling her that she was fine. After slowly circling around the street, Annie ran back into her house and grabbed her car keys, entered her car, and drove off abruptly. Death Annie drives to a lake shore and exits her car. She walks to the shore and sits on the sand where the lake's waves barely reach her. Annie cries while staring in the darkened street just a few meters away from her car. Distressed, tired of running, and confused, Annie accepts her fate and possible doom. She uses her cell phone to call her father to apologize on how she failed to be the best daughter she could be and for her inappropriate behavior towards her family for the past few days. After hanging up, Annie continues to stare at the distant road while crying and remaining seated on the sand. After what feels like the unknown presence is closing in on her, Annie sobs and stares into the distance. The next morning, Annie is found dead with her body laying on its back, her right leg vertically straight up but with a bent knee, causing her calf and shin to be bent towards her body, and her left leg on the ground while partially amputated. Trivia *''It Follows'' plays a homage to classic American horror films and the name "Annie" has been used in previous horror films that inspired It Follows such as Annie Brackett from Halloween and Annie Phillips from Friday the 13th *According to David Robert Mitchell, Annie running in heels is a tribute to classic horror such as films from Brian De Palma. However, her heels could also contain a deeper symbolic meaning as well. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters